Confessions
by ragingbaboon38
Summary: Leo pushes Aeris too far, and she questions everything about him. She soon finds out what she really feels.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be perfect.**

General POV

Aeris was _pissed._ Very pissed. She'd go on a murderous rampage if she could, the sounds of innocent people screaming their last screams would be the perfect soundtrack to her mood right now. She'd been pissed at Leo before, but this takes the cake. She continued storming down the sidewalk towards their apartment, Leo tailing behind, wisely keeping his distance. "Aeris, I'm sor-" "SHUT IT, Leo." "But Aeris, I-" "Leo, you have one second to get as far away from me as possible before I make a rug out of you."

Leo quickly backed away from her with a whimper. He decided he'd explain himself later and maybe not get a beating than to explain himself now and risk becoming a gray placemat.

Aeris' POV

_Fuck, I can't believe that dumbass would do something like that! Now we're definitely not getting that job. I shouldn't have brought him to the interview anyway, I knew he'd do something like that. A horrible mother insult, AT AN INTERVIEW NO LESS?! He's truly earned the title of the Veritable Sultan of Stupidity. The Duke of Dumbasses. If I see his face again within the next hour, he's not going to have one._

General POV

They arrived at their apartment, Aeris storming towards the door, quickly unlocking it and opening it. She walked into the apartment and slammed the door on Leo. Leo was about to open the door, when a small click signified that he was gonna be stuck out here for a while. She went to go take a bath, that would certainly calm her down. After soaking in the hot water to the point where her nose was just above it, she took in the calmness and slowly drifted off into sleep… that is, until a familiar voice begged from outside the front door to let him in. She ignored him, but then remembered that there's a spare key under a flower pot. She decided to see how long it took Leo to figure it out. After about five more minutes of begging, she heard what sounded like a paw hitting a face, and then the door unlocking. She sank into the water, hoping it would shelter her from his supreme dumbassery.

She knew Leo wasn't stupid enough to walk in on her, but she also knew that he'd consistently bother her while she was enjoying her free time. If she wasn't so occupied with her bath, she'd step out and pound his face into the back of his empty skull. Even though it seemed she hated Leo, she did appreciate his company, and still fondly remembers when they met, when Leo stood up to her bully. Even now, she blushes thinking about it. She sighed to herself. "_Why can't things be like they were back then, Leo? You were so cute then…" _She stopped her thoughts right there. Cute? She knew for a fact that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. After all, he was the Supreme Dumbass. She _knew_ she didn't… right? Only time will tell…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much to say here… just took a while to write this much due to writer's block. Expect updates very frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

_I don't understand why Aeris is so pissed, it was just a harmless joke. Okay, maybe not completely harmless, but still, I think she overreacted. I wonder if she'll beat the shit out of me when she gets out of the bathroom._

General POV

Aeris was drying herself off when she heard Leo close his bedroom door. _Probably to go mope and cry,_ Aeris thought to herself. She went into her room to change into some clothes, making sure Leo couldn't see her make the trip between the bathroom and her room. As she had just finished slipping on a shirt, Leo barged straight into her room, scaring her shitless. "FUCK! LEO! Don't you know how to knock?! I was changing! You could've seen something you'll never unsee!" Leo looked off into the distance, pondering. Then a small trickle of blood escaped from his nostril. "Really, Leo? Get out of here, perv." Leo's attention had once again been drawn to Aeris, and she was glaring straight ice into Leo's soul. He let out a small yelp before trying to escape from Aeris' wrath. He went all of about five feet before a pink foot came crashing down onto his tail. He yelped loudly before retreating back to his room with his crushed tail between his legs. Aeris grinned over her small victory.

Leo's POV

_Man, why can't there ever be a time where Aeris doesn't abuse me? She's lucky I have feelings for her, or else she'd have been without a roommate years ago. She can't know that, though. Jeez, if she ever found out, she'd drag me all the way down to the ninth circle of hell. I wish she'd give me a chance…_

Aeris' POV

_Stupid Leo, barging into my room whenever he wants, fucking up my job interview! God, sometimes I wish he was never around! But then… I'd be all alone. Plus, I'd begin to miss him. His laid-back attitude, his voice that always speaks joy even when he's sad, his ashen gray fur, his sparkling green emerald eyes… Wait, what am I saying?! I wouldn't miss him! Not one bit!_

General POV

Aeris continually denied her affection for Leo, while Leo sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, completely oblivious to Aeris' feelings. He toyed with his tail a small bit, wishing it would stop hurting. Eventually he got bored and walked into the kitchen to heat up a slice of pizza. He stared blankly at his pizza rotating in the microwave when he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned around to see the Pink Fury of Toronto gazing at him. She didn't look pissed this time, though. She looked… guilty? She walked over to Leo, continually averting her gaze from him as she apologized to him. "Listen, Leo… I know that you're a dumbass most of the time… but that gives me no right to hurt you the way I do. You're…" She stopped and turned slightly red, as if she couldn't say this. "You're the most important person in my life, Leo. I can't afford to lose you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Leo stared blankly at Aeris. "Aww, it's cool. No worries." Aeris' face flushed. "W-what? Just like that, you forgive everything I've done?" "Yeah, pretty much." He looked at her, complete carelessness in his eyes. She turned even more red, her white cheeks now beginning to match the rest of her fur. She was about to spread her arms out and hug him, when the beeping of the microwave interrupted her. "Oh, sweet! My pizza's done!" Leo hurried over to his meal, and hastily brought it over to their couch, where he plopped down and started their Xbox. He started Halo: Reach, one of his personal favorites. Aeris approached him and sat down next to him on the couch. "Hey Aeris? Remember that time you were getting pissed about the Jet Pack people?" She threw up her arms. "Those Jet Packs are bullshit, okay? And don't even get me started on that damn Armor Lock!" Leo chuckled and took a bite out of his pizza as he set up a matchmaking game. "You wanna join?" He asked Aeris with a welcoming tone in his voice. "No, I'm tired. I think I'll just watch you play. Leo's ear twitched. "Alright, whatever you say." He began a matchmaking game while Aeris sat and watched, her mind in other places. She began to slump a little after about an hour, and Leo looked over to her. She was asleep. Leo ignored her and continued playing. After a few minutes, she stirred for a few seconds, mumbled something, and put her head on his lap. Leo immediately paused the game and looked down at Aeris. "Uhh… Aeris?" She was fast asleep. Leo just let her rest there, not wanting to wake her. He wasn't complaining. He heard purring coming from the pink mass rested on his lap. He smiled softly at her. _She's a little cute when she's sleeping... _Leo changed the TV to Netflix and started a show. He stretched out, looked down at Aeris again, and closed his eyes, drifting away into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

Aeris began to stir. As she slowly awoke, she heard the clacking of a GameCube controller above her. She could see a gray mass above her, not sure what it was. As her vision cleared, she began to realize exactly what it was. "Good morning," Leo said as he looked down at her with the most cocky, shit-eating grin on his face. She turned bright red and immediately reeled away from Leo and fell off the couch onto her ass. Leo paused his game and started laughing hysterically. He laughed for a few seconds before he was quickly interrupted by a pink fist connecting with his right cheek. He got up and continued to laugh as a very embarrassed and bright red Aeris stormed off to her room.

Aeris' POV

_I can't believe I fucking did that!_ _Now that dumbass is gonna get some ideas! He does make a nice pillow though… I should try that again some other time._

General POV

Aeris finally gathered up the courage to leave her room and make some lunch. As she walked out into the living room, Leo was looking at the games shelf intently, gripping a Nintendo 64 controller in one hand. Aeris approached him. "What game you looking for?" "Pilotwings 64." Aeris thought for a second. Leo likes that game? That's odd. "Look between O and Q. Should be somewhere in there." His eyes lit up and he reached over and grabbed the gray cartridge. He had a look of pride on his face, like he found the cartridge himself. He glanced down at his left arm and scowled. "Looks like there's a scratch on my shirt. Damn it." Aeris looked at him in bewilderment as he ripped the sleeve off the shirt. "What the hell? That was stupid!" Leo seemed to have a moment of realization. "Oh yeah, you're right. Better even it out." Leo proceeded to rip the other sleeve off his shirt as well. Aeris stared at him with a look of apathy. "You've ruined that shirt." "Good point," Leo said with a grin. He then ripped the whole shirt off and looked down at himself. He then looked up and Aeris and flexed. "Sexy, no?" She stuck her paw in her face and sighed. She looked up at him for a few seconds and realized something. Not only was she staring, she was _blushing._ She hoped to God that Leo didn't notice. Leo looked down at his pants. "Oh, look! Some dust on my pants." Aeris quickly rushed out of the room to spare her eyes. "Goodbye." She says as she quickly leaves the room. She cringes at the loud tearing sound behind her, and quickly enters her room. As she shuts the door she hears Leo yell something. "WOOOOOO! HELICOPTER!" Her face flushed completely red and she shut her door rather quickly.

She sat down at her desk and powered on her laptop. The laptop triumphantly came on with a chime, the glow of the screen filling the room with a dim light. She entered Microsoft Word and started typing. She was working hard on Fox and Falco's newest "adventure." After about 30 minutes of typing, She heard a cry of frustration come from the living room. "FUCK! How the hell do I do this?!" She got up and left her room to help Leo, making sure her laptop was shut. She walked into the living room, and saw Super Metroid on the TV, a game she has fond memories with (first game her and Leo played together), and Leo holding a SNES controller, cursing at the game. She looked back at the TV. He was firing shots into a red door. She stuck her paw in her face for probably the 5th time today. "You do know you need missiles to open that, right?" Leo nodded. Aeris threw her arms up. "How do you not know that?!" He shrugged. He fired a missile at the door, the door flashing in response to the impact. He looked back up at Aeris. "It's still not opening." Aeris glared at him. "Maybe try shooting it more than once, dumbass!" He looked back up at the TV, his missile reserves dangerously low. He fired 4 more missiles at the door, the fifth and final one opening the door, and also expending the last of his missiles. He looked solemnly at his missile count, reading all zeroes. "Don't worry, you'll get more. Just kill a few things." Leo's eyes lit up as he maliciously entered the room and started firing his beam at everything in sight. Soon, his missile count read 20, and he was proud of himself. His energy count also read 22, a beeping sound signifying that he was in great danger. He panicked and tried to run away as a lone shot struck Samus in the back, her Power Suit exploding and Leo's game coming to an end. He cursed at the game, and turned it off, pulling out the Super Metroid cartridge and replacing it on the shelf. His eyes scanned across the rows of games before they lit up, and he pulled out another gray cartridge. "Space Megaforce! Have you ever played this, Aeris?" She did, and she sucked at it. All the horrible memories of constantly exploding and getting bombarded by bullets quickly came back to her. "Yeah, I have actually. I sucked at it though." Leo laughed a little bit before handing her the controller. "How about we take turns. You first." She took the cartridge from his hand and placed it in the Super Nintendo, clicking the power button and heading back towards the couch. Leo patted his hand on the cushion next to him and scooted to the side, giving Aeris some room to sit down next to him. The game copyright screen came up as a loud digitized voice boomed through the speakers. "SPACE MEGAFORCE! Presented by Toho." Aeris smiled a little. "Huh. The game talks." Leo looked over to her and smiled. "Oh yeah, it does. Scared the hell outta me the first time." She laughed and started the game, perfectly content spending time with a complete idiot. Not just any idiot though... he was her idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

**A/N: Hey, I'm finally back. I'm so sorry about the wait, everyone. Life got in the way and everything kind of fell apart for me. Not to mention a complete failure of my computer. Twice. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been a long time coming. Also, please leave a review. They help me to improve and I appreciate them a lot.**

**~ragingbaboon38**

**GENERAL POV (This chapter, and likely the rest of the story, will remain in this POV.)**

Leo wasn't one to be patient with a game. So when Space Megaforce (understandably) kicked his ass more than once, he became quickly tired of it. In a huff, he tossed the controller down and crossed his arms. "Didn't wanna play the stupid thing anyway.." He mutters as the Game Over screen mocks him. Aeris smiles and picks up the controller. "Seems you've lost your mojo." She turns around to look at Leo, who looks truly offended. "I have not! That game is just hard as balls! Why don't you try it, if you're *_he raises his hands for emphasis_* soooo goood."

She looks at him for a few seconds, her face completely unreadable. She shrugs. "Whatever you say, Silver." **(A/N: For those reading at home, Leo has grey fur. But if you're reading a VG Cats fic, you should know that.)** He raises an eyebrow at the "Silver" remark. However, he ignores it, eager to see Aeris have her dreams completely crushed by Space Megaforce. **(A/N: Space Megaforce is a brutal game. It's made me very angry on several occasions.)**

He sits back on the couch with a smug grin. Aeris flashed an odd look at him before starting the game. Her sapphire eyes quickly became fixated on the screen. Leo couldn't help but look at her for a few seconds. She… was beautiful. Leo blushed a little and became lost in his thoughts, still staring. He was quickly brought out of his daydream when he noticed Aeris staring at him from the corner of her eye. She was a little red, but she'd never admit it. "Hey. Eyes forward, Silver." Her tone of voice quickly made Leo's eyes snap back to the TV. But it was a little different, almost sounding… seductive? Leo tried to think of a good word to describe it, but he took note of it rather quickly.

Meanwhile, Aeris quickly began to lose her temper because of Space Megaforce. Getting vibe checked over and over again by an armada of death ships was beginning to get to her, not to mention Leo's prior actions had her mind in other places. She paused the game to take a small break and gather her thoughts. She noted Leo scooting closer to her as well. She glanced at him, grinning. "I saw that, Silver. Don't think you can get past me." Leo stayed where he was at, but he didn't move a single muscle. He scooted ever so slightly closer. She started laughing. Then she decided to act on her feelings. "You're such a dork, Leo. Come here." At that moment, Aeris did something Leo sure as hell didn't expect, and even Aeris herself was surprised by her sudden actions.

She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him in, and pressed her lips against his. Leo's eyes widened and he kind of just sat in shock for a few seconds before returning the favor the best he could. They remained together for a few more seconds, before Aeris pulled away and looked at Leo, whose muzzle was more red than it was white, his eyes were still wide and he didn't really know what to do with himself. Aeris looked away and rubbed her shoulder. She was blushing as well, her muzzle beginning to match rather well with her pink fur. She kept looking away, and in a tone of voice Leo had never heard before, spoke up. "Is that… what you wanted?" Leo was still in shock. He simply nodded, seemingly unable to speak. She looked back up, and immediately calmed down, as she was rather tense. She sighed in relief and shifted her attention back to the TV. She looked at the screen indifferently, before deciding to change the game. Leo was finally beginning to collect himself.

Aeris got up to change the game, and Leo stared at her as she did. He saw her in a completely different way now. To him, she was a goddess. He shifted on the couch, so he could get more comfortable. Aeris' ear turned in his direction. She noticed the sound and shifted her eyes in his direction, however she still pretended to look at the shelves containing the games. Once his eyes met with hers, she quickly looked back to the shelves and reddened. She put Space Megaforce back where it goes and scanned her eyes over all the games. She picked out Sonic Adventure 2, and walked over to the entertainment center the TV stood on. Humming to herself, she put the game in the Dreamcast and grabbed a controller. She began walking back to the couch, where she noticed Leo sitting a little anxiously.

She sat right next to him and set the controller down to her left. She looked at Leo, who was blushing intensely, and breathing a little heavy. _It's now or never, I better keep this up while the mood's still going,_ Leo thought to himself. Aeis looked at him and chuckled. "It was just a kiss. You don't have to get all riled up." Leo suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her down. **(A/N: Just telling you it's gonna get a little steamy here. It's not gonna get too steamy as this **_**is**_ **a T-rated story, but I felt I should warn you. If you don't want to see it, scroll down to the word Persnickety in bold.)**

Aeris' temper instinctively kicked in. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you little pea-brained-" She didn't get to finish that insult, as she was suddenly interrupted by Leo's lips meeting hers in a rather passionate kiss. She moaned very quietly and wrapped an arm around his back. She pulled away from him and glared. "You're pushing it Silver… but I'll be damned if I'm not enjoying myself." She pulled him back in and started french kissing him, which caught Leo by surprise. He returned the favor by running a free hand down her back and kissing her neck. "I love you…" Aeris managed to whisper.

Leo, however, had nothing to say. He simply pulled back and met her gaze. After tripping over his own words for a few seconds, and trying to put his brain back together from the mush it had become (figuratively, of course,) he finally managed to utter something coherent. "You… love me?" Aeris smiled and ran her paw along his cheek. "Of course I do… I just never realized it until now." Her smile shifted into a mischievous one, as she placed both her hands on his shoulders and gripped firmly. "Now, what do you say we have some fun while the night is still young?"

Leo didn't protest. Hell, he didn't have time to even get a word out before Aeris pulled him back into a kiss, this time reaching her hand down his stomach to a certain body part. Leo grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her worriedly. "Aeris… are you sure?" She met his gaze, her eyes half-lidded. "I'm positive, SIlver. I've wanted this for so long… just take me." **(A/N: Like I said, this is a T-rated story, so I can't really say what happens next. However, it should be obvious. Just do the rest in your head.)**

**(Persnickety.)**

Aeris woke up with a groan as the light piercing into the living room hit her eyes. She slowly opened them. As she did, she noticed her head was laid down on something. Something warm and fluffy, that also moved up and down slowly. Still tired and only half-awake, it took her a few seconds to find out she was laid down on Leo's shirtless chest. She quickly shot her head up as she tried to remember the events of the previous night. It didn't take her long to put the pieces together, the final piece coming in once she looked down under the covers that were on top of her, and coming to quite an embarrassing realization. She was naked. Her face quickly flushed as she looked around the floor to see her and Leo's clothes strewn about.

She pulled the covers off herself, stood up. And put the covers back on Leo. She stretched and yawned before noticing the TV, with the menu screen of the idle Dreamcast she had forgotten about. As she absent-mindedly stared at the screen, Leo began to wake up. He opened his eyes to see the (still naked) Aeris standing in front of the TV, facing away from him. He stared for a few seconds before he noticed her ear turn in his direction, which means she heard him. He pretended to be asleep as Aeris turned around and glared at him. "Enjoying the view, Silver?" She asked him rather provocatively. He said nothing and kept pretending to be asleep. "You're not fooling me, Leo." She said, grinning. She bent down and kissed him on the lips, before getting up to clothe herself.

Leo took the covers off and stood up. Aeris, now at least covering herself a little, looked at Leo, who happened to still be quite exposed. She reddened immediately before grabbing a pair of shorts and throwing them at him. "Jeez, cover your shame, Leo!" She looked away and grew redder as Leo took his sweet time dressing himself. After they were both dressed, they took showers and cleansed themselves of all the fun from the previous night. After that, Leo went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. As he started cooking bacon and eggs, Aeris walked in and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Whatcha cookin, Silver?" She asked him curiously as her head perked over his right shoulder to see. "Bacon and eggs. I'm hungry and you probably are too." She smiled and walked away, before heading to the living room. As she was leaving the kitchen, she said to Leo, "I'm gonna go play some games, like I was gonna do before I was ever so rudely interrupted." She said dramatically. Leo chuckled. "That was totally worth it though!" He called from the kitchen. She smiled to herself and called from the living room. "Yeah, you're pretty good for a dumbass." He smiled and called back, "Oh yeah? Well I'd say you were pretty good as well… for a… a, uh.. Pinky!" He groaned at his terrible insult. She laughed as she started up the Dreamcast and Sonic Adventure 2, as she had previously planned the night before.

After about 15 minutes, Leo called her into the kitchen for breakfast. They ate and made small talk before heading into the living room together. Leo powered off the Dreamcast before grabbing two Xbox controllers and starting up their Xbox One. He sat down next to Aeris and handed her the pink controller. "Halo?" He asked. "Of course! You're gonna get dusted!" She smiled evilly and grabbed the controller. They played together for hours, enjoying each other's company, and their newfound love for each other.

**A/N: And that's it! I really hope the wait was worth it, I made this chapter extra long for you guys as a way to apologize for the wait. I'm so happy to finally finish this like I promised, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review so I know what you thought! I appreciate it immensely. And with that… It's done. Have a great day!**

~**ragingbaboon38**


End file.
